User talk:Fawnspirit
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Fawnspirit page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 03:03, 9 October 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. First of all, I want to say welcomez to the wiki! :D But I also want to know about Alexis Hart. She seems strangely like one of our most famous charaters on here, Emily Kinney. I don't know if it's a mere conincidence, of you have copied Disneygirl. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Blossom: commander and the leader! 14:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, after all, Emily was here first, so people automatically think you copied her. Also, please give Alexis some flaws so she will be less like a Mary Sue. Also, you may want to comment on Disnergirl's blog, because right now, most people think you are a cowardly copycat, no offence. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 23:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Jus' sayin' so you won't be hated. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 01:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I checked out Alexis again, and she's not like Emily now, 'cept for some similarities, like Misty said. She is *snap* okayz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 01:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fawn its me Isabella-and-Phin :D Remember....ME?! XXDDDD -Creep E. A Question I have two upcoming stories: Candace's Lie and Total Wikia Island. I need 6 wikia boys and 6 wikia girls. I already have the boys, but I need 3 more girls. Would you like to be one of them? Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for joining! Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey!!!! It's Sammy!!!!! I just signed up for this...and I have no idea how it works....xD Alem22 (talk) 21:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Fawny! It's Cal!